The Ania and the Creaturs of Aisekai
by Aisekai01
Summary: "Have you ever felt The Ania around you?" This is new world called...


**The Ania**

 **And the Creaturs of Aisekai**

" **This magic world called Aisekai"**

"I have no idea for describing this world, As I can remember I just born when 14 of half moon and I have a king father and queen Mama. I spending my live in this kingdom, people called Zimata Kingdom. My father has roles for people he asked to be happy every day and make good thing with other people, plains and animals. Every nights in my life I dream about one person that I can't to describe for you, I just guess if the stranger was a special person. I am walking to my library, I want to get answers for my questions.

" _Aisekai"_

I start to read about this world called Aisekai. My mom always say to me if she likes alive plains in this planet, she likes standing under the tree and reading a book or in the morning and evening she is cooking with "Rabi". Rabi was a tree of fruits, he will produce many fruits and my favorite food is 'Sofura', my mom put a fruits in the middle of bread and the taste was so sweet. I go to next page, Aisekai's book has good smell, the smell like cinnamon. If the first page showed scenery of mountain gold and magic fall water, in this page I see the red cat. My father and Aisekai's people believe if the red cat's tears to be a diamond if we love them so much. Honestly, I want to tell you about one big question in my mind, I have been dreaming for a long time since my parents died 5 years ago when I was in 19. I have dreaming of one same person. I don't have idea for the stranger, Who is he? I was asking with my servant, and he asked me to looking for this book to get the answer. But since 100 pages I don't found the answer, the book showed me how the beautiful Aisekai's world with many kingdoms, magic fall water, crystal river, secret forest..-

Wait-

"a secret forest!?. I never heard about this before!"

" _nikama natuha adakahilub bahbubu Ania pinihab, bahbubu pinihab utisid raju natukat ngusapid nawal tahaj hor_ " even I read the translate of this sentence. I still don't understand about it, and dont have idea to read the original sentence because font have not yet I seen before and the characteristic of the font was so difficult and unreadble. I was looking for my servant and found him in the middle of mansion area, "Uncle, I have someething to show you"

I come quickly and showed the book, "What the meaning of this language?" my servant or I mostly called him Uncle Laka step closer to look the book. He said if it is Bar language which tell about The Ania. "The Ania? Who is he?" For one second he just look at me misteriously and in the next second he give me a smirk

"I want to tell you about the secret of The Ania"

...

"Have you ever felt The Ania around you?"

...

"I just want to show you this one, Follow me, Your majesty"

I dont have idea why Uncle Laka showed me a Huru plains "Huru Plains is cry plains, we know if they will be crying if we take them under sunshine. So That why I put them in dark place" I open the door that saved the Huru plains, the smell was very good and I dont know if Huru plains can make a light in the dark. I just know if they are a dry plains under the sunshine, Uncle laka is good in scient, he is skill improving fastly to analyze of plains. I dont have many idea about huru plaints but I know Huru dried after he was crying.

"Uncle! Do you know the consequence of this invention?, it will rain!" Aisekai's have one myth if someone crying, it will be raining. and it is raining now. Panar the big tree cover us of the rain. He spread his leaves to bigger,

"Lets magic show!"

I give suprized face, what he will going to show me with this plains?

 _Blush_

I feel the wind blowing around me and suddenly The Huru plains alive again, I see black branch growing and his mouth and eyes bright bright again.

"I want tell you about another world in in this planet, the world called Aisekai. Which is the magic world with one thousand miracle over there. There is no miracle without the Ania, They are saved world power, teaching the animal to become an intelligent and help human to do activities, there is no plains witthout their help to understanding about people needs. They are no angle, no goddes, no human they are just Ania with magic thing on their wings. They have own jobs to do and there are here around us". Suddenly I feel dizzy about his explanation, The Ania? Who it is? I am 24 years old and I had been leading my kingdom for 5 years, I know about this kingdom. But why I never heard about The Ania?

"Could you please to give me the reason, Why I never see The Ania?"

Uncle take the Huru and take the plains come back to his place,

"Uncle?" I souted him for remind about my question

He stop his walk and turned his his ck "You just can see _them_ , it does not matter you can feel _them_.

...

Leaded by someone called Aisera.

...

"You look so pale, are you getting sick?"

I have been waiting for today since last night, I always remember about Anias, who are they? Uncle Laka explanation doest not yet enough to filled my desire to know more. I call my friend, Steven from Binjai Kingdom to help me answer my question. The king of Kingdom has the oldest kingdom in this world.

"Nope!, I just thinking about something Steven. And it is the reason why I sent you a letter"

"What kind of thing, Your Majesty? I will ask with King Carpo to answer your question if I cant answer yours."

For the first time I tell him about uncle Murir explanation About the Ania. I explain clearly for him. "I thought The Anias just a myth, since my mom tell about them. I am sorry Young majesty I dont know all of them but I knew if they like a goddes. She told me that Bafara, the name of Ania's plain teach the tree how to understand people. Qinka the Ania's rain save the rain in his wings, and she said if there are a lot of ania save Aisekai's power."

"But, I never see them before, Have you ever see them?"

He take a breath first before explaining about her mom experience which ever meet Iwaza the Ania of rainbow when she painting the sky. "Iwaza has rainbow wings, and the wing take the color of rainbow"

I got many information about the Ania, how the look like, they habit and where they lived. Is the reason why I am driving Hamusa my black horse to this forest. I know this forest, I ever heard about it, the forest name was aisahar forest or people more commonly understand it it secret forest. We cant touch the grass becaise of the grass is Saca grass, one of the pure thing in this planet. We can look for the scenery but we get in to the forest, and i can smell the flower' aroma in the 200 m from the forest.

"If the smell is flower it means that Ania Gatina around here"

I realize that the smell is very good "Steven how to-

Grrhhh

"AkkkkkHHHH!"

"STEVEN!"

I saw one big violet wolf bit Steven neck, the wolf growling on me" I take my sword even I know I cant kill the animal but I shoul do this to save my life.

Rawhhk

The wolf attack me with his full power and I flung away ang my back attack the savur tree which have a branch iron.

His body feel broke, he cant screaming even just one word, he cant moving the iron branch pricked his feet.

"Hurt, uhuk. Help me uhuk!"

Before he cant breath and found the dark. He see the beautiful green glowworm come to him and touch his feet.

.

I dont have idea to meet beautiful angel in my life, but they dont like an angel but like a goddes with big wings, good looking and bright eyes.

" _anyanip naip had nungab, hisam tikat hal aluk?"_

'What are his talking about? Am I dreaming? But i never dreaming reality like this moment? Wait, I remember about my feet, they are hurted and before I meet the dark I feel something special in my eyes.'

"Bafara is asking about your feet, do you feel better? My apologies Bafara still improving your language.

Who are they talking to me? I just need someone explaining about this situation clearly and let me know the truly.

"I dont have any mighty to introduce ourselves. Letak me my leader give the real explanation."

I feel the cold atmosphere and suddenly someone which have a big silver wing, sprint body coming closer to us. He has a White costum with some fur on his body.

He stop his feet in front of me, "My name is Aisera. Let me heal your injuries, last night Bafara does not heal you totally. He is the youngest, he is still improving his power."

Someone who call Aisera touch my cheek and his White hand has sprinkle. Its wonderful. There is no hurt anymore.

"Could you please tell me where I am now? And who are you, I have one nih question for you and said first what ia place call? I never meet you before and why I dont know about this place" I cant control my self to hold this problem. Aisera still touch my face and I see his black eyes_

"you are in our place, in secret forest We are the Ania the creaturs of aisekai. And I am the leader of them"

...

Ours

...

"Let out your question in your mind and tell me, your majesty"

He does not look at me when say that, I see our feet in saca grass. Secret forest has a special plaints, tree of cake, red cat, the color of the river beside on us has the golden fish.

"I ever heard about you first, but I dont know if all of you real. Did you hide yourselves?"

"Ya, we did. I thought you dont believe us."

I just give a weird smile why He knows my mind. I almost forgot about his power.

"And how you to find me?"

Aisera stop his walking and he look at me.

"The monsters are comeback,!"

"What do you mean?"

"The zax, the immortal monster, they want to govern aisekai they start the war from the beginning, they want to kill us. The zax believe the heart of human can give a super power from them"

I ever heard about Zax, the killer one and before the Zimata kingdom standing the zax power is king of ania. But someone who called Amurasu sacrifice himself to get freedom and make Aisekai in peace again.

"It is a big treat for Aisekai."

"Yeah, and the Zax power stronger than before because they kidnap the heart of Malta, ania of sky. My mother"

This is a serious problem for us. Aisekai tell if they obsess the dorax kingdom the worst kingdom in Aisekai. The king is a bandit si di with the people, the good people become a Slaves. Many kingdom want to help them but the killed.

"Have you know their weakneses?"

While we are going to the sarsa. I found a lot of flower flying and aisera give a room in the sasra. I see a bed cloud and Aisera Asked me to rest over there. Aisera spread his big wing and flying to get one book.

"My mother ever wrote about this before, we have found the pure heart but they know their weakness and they want to kill the pure heart. But until now I cant found itu the pure heart and I needs your help your majesty. I need you to found many soldier to protect the people. While ania found they weakness"

It is an expected trouble as long as I live, I love my kingdom and people and I dont want they hurted. Aisekai is beautiful place and I never make this place leaded by Monsters.

"Absolutely I do"

...

...

The big one

...

When I was walking out with Aisera there are many people from Binjai kingdom death. Even the king of Binjai they heart dissapear. I am late to help them. I feel dissapointed of this. I told to another kingdom to beware about this Case. Day by day a lot of kingdom broken, so many monters and Maybe the next is my kingdom. The Ania(s) teach the plaints, and animal to cover the area of my kingdom. I am the last kingdom in here.

Aisera growling anda his feet start become red.

"Ania qinka tell me it Will be something come. And my soldier and iron plaints cover in the gate. And the Ania flying to check the area." Aisera tell this situation

Srashh!

"Akhhhh!

Bafara falling down because of a bow

After that a thousand bows flying and kill the soldier the iron plaints come forward and hold the attacks.

Rawhhkk!

The dorax coming and zap the trees with their cannie tooth. The tooth so hot the iron trees cant hold the attacks and they melting.

Ania zalav Spread his big wings and attacks the monster they work out together with Ania Sukara ania of fire to attack the enemy.

The king dorax come with his red face he trows a fire bow and attacks the Ania.

Bafara and others Ania Falling down coming fastly, they ripped Ania(s) wings and try to get the heart.

Braggk..

They flung away because of star fire them.

"Go away from my brothers, Monsters!"

Crasshhh..

"Akh!"

The dorax kingdom rip Aisera's wings. The battle between the leader became All of them attacks and try to kill each other. The dorax kingdom torn his wings because of Aisera throw the star to him. Aisera try to standing altough he is lost his powerpoint and balace, his left wing Broken up.

"Ahaha! I remember about your father. One thousand years ago I eat his heart and ripped his wings became ash! I see him fall down with loser face. Will be Slaves for-ever!"

Aisera growling, he never heard about history of his mother, his heart full of desire to kill the monster.

"Lets get the Winner!"

...

Crasshhh

"Akhh!",

"I told you from the beginning, nor you and your father always to be a loser. Ahaha but I give you a special one punisment."

...

The war coming closer, a lot of ania death. The monsters stronger because they have broken ania's wings and save the power. I dont expected about this war, and how it will done. But i dont want to see my brothers extinct. I have do something. but in the same time I will kill my brothers.

"Aisera,, you-huk should take our liquid heart uhuk saved our generation Aisera. This is our sacrifice, you should do. Kill us and take our powers. Now!" the afternoon Ania or Mevada breathing hardly, his injuries was so bad.

"My brothers i dont want to kill you, nor i dont want to see ania's extinct!.

"Do it now, Aisera!" Ania cermada is forcing

" _I am so sorry brothers!"_

Aisera drink the liquid in wirst of anias. While the King tan the king of zimata try to hold others. Aisera see how the king battle with the monsters. He try hardly even he just a human.

But he just a human no more he cant hold monsters power. His broken with big wound on her chest.

Gluk

It is the hardest thing to do, Aisera crying after drink his brothers liquid it is means he kill his brothers in the same time. But he wont to make this sacrifice useless. He must kill the monsters to stop the king of Dorax. And this is the real job for his to do, save the Aisekai even he dont know he will be the winner or loser today. At least he try best of him.

The monsters bigger and bigger in seconds, Aisera try to get another weakneses of the monsters, even he know just one thing the pure heart.

Srassh

He is tearing up the king tan chest with sharp claw and

Deg

"Haha- Finally I found you! It is the reason why I make you in the end for this war. You are the Lax or the pure heart. And know let me taste the second to be the winner and govern this world"

Deg

He is the pure of heart? Its him _my_ -

"aaakh!" the king screaming again

'catch him aisera!' he fly and take the king tan fastly.

"Rawwkkkh! Return my pure heart! Akkhhh! I will kill you Aisera!"

Aisera put the king tan under the Holo tree, to save tan body in her stalk.

"I will never let you to be the winner! Aisekai must in peace and all the plaints, ania, human and animals should be save and happy. I am the leader of them and you, i will never give you throne! Never!"

Aisera spread his bigger wings and he use the sword of king tan to battle with the monster. He promised to his father to saved aisekai world in peace!"

Srassh

bruggh

the Dorax kingdom flung away and aisera give this moment to kill it. he put his sword in the dorax king neck!"

"Back to the hell monster!"

"grrhhh! I am the winner I will kill-

Srash!

...

 _Aisekai_

" _I have a duty to save aisekai's world to The ania(s) colony, my father told me if aisekai most precious thing and anything about aisekai must to keep until the end. I am crying to lose my brothers and now our number lessen again, after my father Amurasu death I am is the leader and our population decrease. I decided to hide on the secret power and I covered the forest. Human and monsters can feel our, but we know and help them. Now i decided to say there is no hide again, i want to make my colony lived with other people."Aisera_

" _I almost death for twice, first when violet wolf attack me and the second time when I was in battle with the dorax king. I dont afraid of death come to me, i just thinking I cant to be a great king for people. I promised to my father keep the kingdom and peace. I am not a perfect king and i try to be a great king."King Tan_

The Same cross

...

"You should tell me every single thing of you, this is the hardest thing to think! I dont have expectation of you to become my soulmate, my wife. Even i thought you has no danger before."

Aisera smile beautifully and hold her husband hand. "pretty sure!. Absolutely I am and Ania of star. And the Ania has no danger. But ania has one big secret which is. If we found our soulmate we will change to be."

"what do talking about let me know the truly, my heart beating fast to waiting your answer."

"all right! Actually we have change we are to be a woman or a man. My father Amurasu found a beautiful girl, her name is Amarada. He like painting flowers and love a bird. When they falling in love to each other my father changed his self to be a man.

I found my self falling in love with you, my horn cutted by my self and let the horn become sliver hair. Your kiss changed me to be a woman and your love changed all my love."

...

Zrassh

Zrassh

The sound of thunderclap follow his sacrifice and struggle to birth a baby. This is the cold night and everyone in the middle of mansion praying togerther to someone who will give birth to a baby.

"Everyone keep praying and let our next leader coming!"

In every second he feel his breath heavier, this is the hardest moment to waiting for someone struggling to changed his self and his kngdom. His heart always praying said "Please god help me please-please-"

Akhhh!

The screaming fill the dark night, king tan who waiting for his lover running fastly and brake the door!"

"My Aisera!"

He kiss aisera kiss and tell how proudly he is in this moment. "Thank you my aisera, I dont want waiting anymore to meet our baby"

The old lady who helping aisera gave birth come forward and tell if the baby has bright smile like a shine sun.

Aisera feel dejavu in this moment, _"bright smile like a sunshine"_ something important in her life. He try to touch the baby body and check his back

Clap!

The sun mark!

"Amurasu!"


End file.
